trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
CreepingGargoyle
- Normal= - No Glasses= - Hair Down= - Misc ▼= - Enraged= - Mirthful= - Talksprite= }} }} |-|Dream= |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down,Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self ▼= - Normal= - Converted= }} }} |caption =WELL tHEN...I DO HOPE tO SEE tHE ANNIHILAtION OF YOUR PAtHEtIC E+CUSE FOR A PLANEt. |title = Prince of Mind |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth years) |screenname = |style = ALL CAPS except for "t"'s. Uses a plus (+) in place of "x"'s. |zodiac = Alchemical Symbol for Arsenic |specibus = Crossbowkind |modus = Decipher |relations = Tepes- Lusus Caleum Morgia- Calignous Interest (Unrequited) Frigaard von Trolsing- Ancestor The Headsman/The Faithful- Inverted Self Ixiion Nixxus- Dancestor Hadies Perphi- Moirail Sirius Epsilo- Best Friend Ikabod Tatrus- Worst Enemy |home = Correspa |planet = The Land of Fear and Vertigo |like = Gothic Literature, Death Music, Deep and Rousing Thinking, Elegance |hate = Insanity, Socializing, Nightmares, Imbeciles, Juggalos, Sopor Slime |music = }} Introduction Be the Chitinous Douchebag Hurry along now, let's not anger the kind gentleman anymore please. You are now CHARON NIXXUS. You are quite the SHADOWY fellow as you loathe direct contact with all who CROSS YOUR PATH. You have even been described as SHADY by a few of your peers. You agree, and you hate them for it. Since you REVEL in the darkness you have a nice collection of OBSCURE INTERESTS most of which are overlooked by those who don't understand. Such infidels... if only you wouldn't face a nice culling for excessive MURDER. Back to the interests since you often STRAY OFF TOPIC. It is a trait in yourself you kick yourself in the ARSE over. You have a passion for GOTHIC LITERATURE and spend hours up into the day time reading VIA CANDLELIGHT all the tomes written by the MASTERS. Your absolute favorite tales are of Troll Gabriel van Helsing and his battle with the MUNDANE and UNDEAD. As a result you have armed yourself with the CROSSBOWKIND specibus said to have been used by the man himself as well as the IMPERIAL ARBALINSTIGATORS, bounty hunters hell bent on taking out IMPERIAL OPPOSITION and FREAKS. You also have an obsession with DEATH METAL and enjoy blacking your respiteblock out while CRANKING IT UP TO THE MAX. It is a hobby you developed after listening to it with your beloved MOIRAIL in his HIVE. You always receive sound complaints and contemplate CULLING anyone who opens their mouth to say otherwise, but the thought of FLIPPING OUT gives you the literal chills. You've heard of many of your caste snapping and going berserk while breaking every last shred of morals they have. You have an obsession with GRACE and POISE; if it isn't presented before you REEKING OF ELEGANCE on a golden platter you BECOME HIGHLY IRKED. However, when the moment is right you do see a DOUBLE FLIP OFF as necessary. It only is the most SINCERE not to mention FLAWLESS greeting for the scum that stands complaining at your doorstep. When you aren't battling the very thought of LOSING YOUR MIND and your precious poise, you sit down and immerse yourself horns deep in THOUGHT. You have so far contemplated the MEANING OF LIFE, the FRAGILITY OF THE MIND, and the clashing forces of CREATION AND DESTRUCTION. Other than the LOUD MUSIC it is a nice way to relax after a long day and it always knocks you out into sleep. Unfortunately it is here that you are plagued with the more wretched nightmares from your subconscious. They started ever since you started FLARPING as FRIGAARD VON TROLSING and have been steadily getting worse as the time passed. It is almost as if you need to be shoved into the INTENSITY of the game constantly to even function FLAWLESSLY. Your trolltag is and What will you do now? Personality Shadowy and definitely a tightwad, Charon is an uppity troll with a taste for the more refined things in life. He can be quite snooty and will often turn his nose up at "lesser things." Biography Charon's history wasn't always perfect. He started off in the MM cult at 3 sweeps and stayed until he was 6. During that time he developed an addiction to smoking JOINTS made of SOPOR SLIME. It had profound effects on the young troll and led to him tripping out. It all ended one day when he had an EXTREMELY bad trip where he saw himself melting in the mirror. From there, he vowed to kick the habit and found Sirius Epsilo, his good friend. The latter would help the young clown break free from the cult, but at a cost; mental instability and SELF HATRED. It took an entire sweep of reading and searching himself to find out who he was and once he did, he took up FLARP as a coping mechanism. However, it was after the murder of KUIPER ECLIPT IKABOD TATRUS that he realized how dangerous he was. From here, he developed his elegance shtick and vowed to only FLARP with Sirius present. Ikabod, however, did not stop at his death and began to haunt Charon's dreams. To this day, Charon is still a bit unhinged, but puts on his elegance mask to hide it. Session To be added. Relationships Tepes- Charon's solitude loving lusus, Tepes usually goes along with what Charon wants. He is often his custodian's trusty steed in FLARP. Caleum Morgia- Charon's unrequited kismesis, she is irresistibly repugnant to him to the point of TOTAL FASCINATION. Frigaard von Trolsing- Charon's ancestor, Frigaard was an arbalinstigator known for his steely, gentleman mannerisms, and brutal tactics. He died in the jungles inhabited by the EXPLORER from snakebite and delirium. The Headsman/The Faithful- Inverted Self- Charon's ancestral selves for Ixiion, he started off very poised and calm, like Frigaard von Trolsing, however, he had a secret side that later exploded and took over leading him to becoming known as the Faithful, a ruthless clown in charge of the MM on Nextilu. He had ties to the Afteranian cult and was said to be a co-conspirator in the death of H.I.G. though it was never officially proven. Nonetheless, Aphroe Ventus had a MASSIVE FRICKING BOUNTY put on his head. He was eventually captured and executed by Aphroe himself in a display of FURIOUS RAMPAGING BLOODSHED. Ixiion Nixxus- Charon's dancestor, he often disapproves of Charon's past and makes many an attempt to try and chide him for it. As a result, the two clash often and Ixiion stays to himself. Why? He saw FIRSTHAND who his ancestor was as is the custom on Nextilu and refused to end up that way. Hadies Perphi- Charon's rough and rowdy moirail, he often hangs out with his buddies and orchestrates the stunts he often pulls. Meanwhile Sirius films and Charon is kept charge of the GrubTube channel. Hadies has also shown Charon the ways of DEATH METAL and PUNK. Sirius Epsilo- Charon's one time matesprit and good friend, Sirius helped his friend during the worst time of his life. Sirius also manged to get Charon into tales of Frigaard von Trolsing, which the latter then took up in games of FLARP. Ikabod Tatrus- Murdered at the hands of Charon, Ikabod has vowed revenge on Charon in undeath and haunts his dreams. As a result, BRUTAL BLACKENED RAGE has consumed Charon's pump-biscuit and he LOATHES Ikabod. Trivia and Etymology *Charon comes from the Ferryman in Greek Mythology. His role was to take souls across the River Styx in his boat. **His relationship with Hadies Perphi who is named for the Greek god of the underworld, Hades and his wife, Persephone is a play on this. Later getting to know Cerbus and receiving his protection for keeping Hadies out of trouble is a play on the latter's namesake, Cerberus guarding the underworld. **Ixiion is named for Ixion, one of the prisoners on Tartarus said to have been punished by being strapped to a burning wheel for all eternity. This completes the underworld namesakes. *Nixxus comes from Nyx, the goddess of the night. This ties in with his shadowy image. **She was Charon's mother as well so his name technically means Charon's Mother. *Bradfords comes from the English town of Bradford where sweets accidentally made with Arsenic, his sign, caused 200 to be affected with 20 dying. *Renegade comes from the Styx song of the same name. **This is intentional and was chosen because of Charon's role in Greek Myth. **It sort of ties well with Charon's relationship with Hadies. *Frigaard von Trolsing was an arbalinstigator renowned for his deadliness with a crossbow and nearly perfect strategy for finding bounties. He was against the MM as well mirroring Ixiion, his pre scratch incarnation. He was also known for his gentleman like disposition which set trends that swept through the members of his fellow caste. **He was named for Gabriel van Helsing, the vampire hunter. He uses a similar weapon as well although he hunts rogues and fugitives, not the undead. **This all provides the basis for Charon's current interests. **Arbalinstigator is a portmanteau of arbalist, a user of a crossbow and instigator. *The Headsman had a similar role to Frigaard von Trolsing, however, he later caved in to his own desires and converted to the Mirthful Messiahs earning him a new title, the Faithful. He was known for being an esoteric and downright clownish demeanor and his hatred for those in his caste who refused to worship. He hunted those deemed "NOt MIRtHFUL ENOUGH" and had them dispatched. However, Karma was a cruel bitch to him and he was later accused of heresy which caused his downfall and execution. **This was inspired by the Spanish Inquisition, where heretics were persecuted. **These events are almost a reverse of Charon's past. *His lusus Tepes is named for Vlad Tepes also known as Vlad the Impaler. Count Dracula in Bram Stoker's novel of the same name is named for Vlad II Dracul, Vlad the Impaler's father. *His title as the Prince of Mind was given because of his tendencies to fear his own insanity as well as the chucklevoodoos sometimes associated with his caste in canonical Homestuck. **Ixiion tried his hardest to keep his team together with Betele Scutum. Unfortunately, everyone believed that he was too "high sTrung" and ignored him. To spite them, he gave information about his team to the Dersian Royalty which in turn led them to fail. After that, they grew to distrust him in the dream bubbles leading to his "lone wolf" attitude. **He also highly disapproves of Charon's past as a clown and takes all opportunities to make him rue the day for this. This in turn leads to Charon's constant self loathing which fuels his wrath as the Prince of Mind and has Ixiion live up to his title in a way. *Fun Fact: Ixiion's motif including the monocle was inspired by Walter C. Dornez in the anime Hellsing. This sort of ties with the Van Helsing theme of both Nixxuses and Ixiion's gentleman shtick. *His original name was Charim Nixxus, his original sign was for Uranus, and he was originally a death metal obsessed troll who wore corpse paint. Gallery Charon-Hero Mode.png|Woe to the conquered... Charon-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Wretched Prince Of Mind Ixiion-Hero Mode.png|He Is Quite A Fanciful Fellow Even In Combat Ixiion Nixxus.png|Ixiion Nixxus Being Quite Dashing...As Always... Ixiion-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Charming Rogue of Mind Ixiion-God Tier.png|The Rogue Rendered Symbolically Ixiion-Grub.png|He Was Always A Dashing Dude Even As A Little Grub Ixiion's Talksprite.png Ixiion-Trickster.png|HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...No. Frigaard von Trolsing.png|Frigaard von Trolsing Rendered In A More Symbolic Manner Frigaard-Hero Mode.png|A dark stalker, he prowled the night... The Headsman-Hero Mode.png|...he stalked Nextilu instilling fright... The Faithful-Hero Mode.png|...it was found he never was quite right! Charon's Respiteblock.png|Charon's Pad. Well, As Hadies Puts It. Charon's Belfry.png|This Is The Gem Of The Hive Tepes.png|You Owe Him For Your Sanity. Category:LunarSplendens Category:Troll Category:Indigo Blood Category:Male Category:Land dweller